Gemini
by TintinScottie8674
Summary: After the Thompsons are attacked Tintin travels to Miami to locate a drug dealer with the help of Horatio Caine's team (On Hold for the time being)
1. Start Of Something New

**Been working on this story for a while now so I hope you enjoy it and please review**

The day had started all too well for some people and for others it was a bit of a nightmare.

Tintin stood up from his office chair and stared deeply at the majestic view of Marlinspike through his window. One of the most beautiful cities France and he had the honour of being the head of the freshly formed crime lab for five years now, which was one of his greatest achievements. Well if it hadn't have been for the help of a specific, highly spoken New York Detective six years ago. He would never have thought about forensic science in the past but now it was his life.

Then the telephone rang waking him from his dreamlike state and brought him back to reality.

"Hello"

"Hi Alison. What's up" he replied.

"There's been a nasty incident; we need you down on Travellers Rue now, ASAP!"

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"It's the Thompsons. It looks like they had an altercation last night"

"Whoa! You're saying he's injured?"

"No. He's dead"

**Please read and review **


	2. Horatio's Help

**I know this seems like a rather strange crossover but if you are enjoying this please review**

Chapter Two

Tintin's eyes gazed upon the white sheet covering the body of his friend and colleague. How could something like this happen? Thomson was always careful, given the job he was doing. Who would do such a thing? Killing a police officer! He always hated this part of the job, losing one of their own but he dealt with it but this felt different. Thomson was his friend for years and he'd helped him, get his current job.

Finally his eyes met Alison King, his top crime investigator and ballistics expert.

"I'm sorry Tintin" she said apologetically.

"What about Thompson? Was he involved?"

"Yes but he's unfortunately still on life support at the hospital"

"So the only witness we've got is in hospital. Great!"

Alison shook her head in anger and finally managed to control her before she spoke.

"Who has the balls to kill a highly professional Inspector!?" she stated feeling a burst of anger run through her head.

"Someone who's just as skilled. I'm thinking maybe someone with a military background"

As Tintin turned to look at the crime scene he spotted someone he knew moving to the front of the crowd and with the appearance of this man he couldn't exactly be missed. Walking down to the tape this particular person bravely stepped under the tape and two ginger haired law enforcement officers met again. The stranger smiled and he removed his sunglasses with his head inclined to the side.

"It's nice to see you again Detective Williams" he said smiling with an obvious American accent.

"Lieutenant Caine. Good to see you again" Tintin said happily, shaking Horatio's hand. "How are things in Miami?"

"Going just fine, What about Marlinspike?"

"Well I'm managing to solve crimes if that's what your wondering" he said jokingly.

"Why are you here Horatio?"

"I was here to talk to the Thompson's but I heard about the attack so I thought I should come to you first"

"What's wrong?" he asked feeling concerned.

"Well I met them in Miami not too long ago asking about a particular drug dealer and for some information but it took me a while to find what they wanted and when I did they had already left the country"

Horatio handed over a file that seemed to be exceptionally thick but Tintin didn't need to look in it to realise what it was about the red letters on the front gave it away completely.

"Oh no…." Tintin stuttered as he realised just what the Thompsons had stumbled into. Drug dealers were a bad thing to get mixed up with and Horatio knew that as well but this was big. The Thompson's were onto something big and Tintin knew exactly who the guy was but the problem was he was in Miami, it was out of Tintin's jurisdiction but Horatio had a way round it.

"Feel like going on a trip Detective Tintin Williams"

Tintin paused and stared at his companion.

"Bring it on lieutenant Caine"


	3. Stetlers Warning

**I apologize for the long wait and here is the next chapter. Thankz for the great review and there's still lots more to come. Please read and review! Thankz **

The hot Miami sun punctured effortlessly from the atmoshepre above Miami Dade County. Clear blue skies entwined through the skyscrapers meeting the sky in seconds as the golden sandy beach broke the formation.

Tintin paced the pavement outside Miami Dade Crime Lab in time with his counterpart Horatio Caine. As far as Horatio was concerned he was helping a friend with an investigation. Walking through the glass doors they were met in the precinct area were an unfriendly face was waiting.

"Sergeant Rick Stetler, I was unaware you had business here today" Horatio stated, placing his hands upon his hips, showing no fear against the man in front of him.

Actually it's Detective Williams I want to talk to"

Tintin stepped forward and being six foot two, he was actually taller than Stetler, and Stetler was quite unnerved by this.

"I'm only going to tell you this once. You are not in lead of this investigation so please do me a big favour and remember your place. Got it?"

"Got it" Tintin replied, flexing his eyebrows as Stetler walked silently away down the corridor.

"Don't let him bother you Tintin"

"Noted"

As they walked to the computer lab Tintin was called to duty when his phone began to ring.

"Got anything for me Alison?"

"Mel found tread from a boot print at the scene. I processed the dirt form the print and the chemical composition is consistant with soil found in maimi Dade County"

"Can you narrow it down any further?"

"Ooh Yes, Hells Bay. Now that's a nasty area. I've heard that's where there's sharks and gators. Recipe for disaster"

"Thanks for the help. It's well appreciated"

Horatio looked to Tintin for answers as he hung up the phone.

"I've got evidence confirming that Thomson's killer was recently in hells bay"

"Quite a place to go for a drugs dealer"

"What's the dealers name that The Thompsons were looking into?" Tintin asked having a strange feeling he already knew, but he asked anyway.

" R.J. Rastapopulus"

He shouldn't have bothered asking that question and as Horatio looked at his facial expression it gave him the answer that he wasn't hoping for.

"Do you know him Tintin?"

"We've got history"

"Is it personal?"

"Maybe"

Horatio looked up at him, realising that deep down he was hiding a deep, dark secret . they were more like each other that they knew.

Suddenly Tintin's phone run erractically, leaving him worried as to who was on the phone.

"Tintin, Were've got a problem!" Alison rushed straight down into the phone.

"Woah, slow down, whats up?"

" I checked the DNA that the medical examiner found under Thomsons nails, I got a match to a convicted felon. Its Rastapopulus Tintin!"

Tintin's face tightened even more and was forced to hang up briskly, trying to contain the anger that was building up deep in this heart like a fire in the devils lair.

Turning round he saw Horatio walking back towards him quicky and briskly.

"I've put out a BOLO for hi. He won't escape us you have my word. My team are the best and brightest of Miami and he will not slip through my fingers"

"Horatio, Rastapopulus is a monster. He would kill anyone without even thinking about it…. Even a cop"

**Soz about the cliffhanger! **

**Hope your enjoyed! **


End file.
